Give Me A Reason To Smile (Sasu-Naru FanFic)
by Zerokira Kurayami
Summary: I don't own Naruto i only own my OC and other make up characters! Naruto The Gay Kid In School Bullied All Day Long Was Not Enough For The People To See Him Hurt. At Home His Twin Sister Too Bullies Him. What Happens When A Certain Football Player Says Something, What Happens When Naruto Becomes Involved In A Gang To Make The Pain Fade... Will It Work Out? Or Will His Smile Fore
1. Intro To OC

Kira Mitsukashi (Zero)- Her Mother Died When She Was Having Her. She Had A Twin Brother Called Kiura (ki-ura just how it sounds ^-^). They Were Both Abused By Their Uncle At A Small Age. Their Father Died In A Car Crash Two Years Later After They Were Born. One Day Her Uncle Came Drunk Like Always But This Time... He Came For The Kill... He Had A Gun He Called Her Names Grabbing Her From The Hair Calling Her A Slut, A Bitch And Worse Names. Kiura Came Just In Time Before He Pulled The Trigger Throwing The Gun To The Bed... He Took Kiura And Threw Him Out The Balcony. It Was Instant Death. The Police Were On Their Way Since Kiura Couldn't Stand His Twin Sister Get Hurt. This Incident Was The Cause For Zero To Be Born Also Known As The Black Phoenix Of Devastation. The Gun That Was Forgotten Was Now In Zero's Hand, Her Uncles Laughter Echoing Off Her Room's Wall Made Her Sick To Her Stomach. Zero Pulled The Trigger And Her Uncle Was No More. After That She Was Able To Remember Every Time She Turned Into Zero Just Not The Gruesome Parts Of It. She Was Orphaned And Adopted By A Very Nice Couple... but After That Night Long Ago... At Night She Always Became Zero. The Leader Of The Death Trap Gang.

Ok So The Rest Of The Characters Will Be You Know Normal People But Just Wanted You All To Know The Oc Before She Came In. She Does Play A Big Part In Naruto's Life Trust Me. The Main Characters If You Couldn't Of Guessed Were Kira, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura And some Random Name I'll Make Up Later! For Now This Is It! ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto's POV  
When you fall in love... it sucks. Literally! I mean.. here i am being kicked by a bunch of football players at who's command may you ask? Yeah from the one friend and now my current crush. Sasuke Uchiha. I groaned from the intense pain coming from my stomach i was definitely gotta get bruises. That was when someone kneeled beside me and the people around me began murmuring things.

Of First off i should start by tell you my name right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 'gay' kid. -_- yeah i'm gay don't judge. Another thing... was that the only reason my life had gone down hill was because of my sister Ino. She found out i was gay and thought it be really funny telling the whole school. Yeah funny for her... but for me it created a living hell. My vision started to fade seeing black spots i passed out seeing a tinge of blonde hair not my own bright yellow but a more... shadow's type of yellow.

Sasuke's POV  
This girl suddenly knelt beside Naruto. i wish i could of done that, but i had to keep my reputation. I couldn't do that to Naruto. I had to hold in the things i wanted to tell him. In reality I myself was gay too. But seeing Naruto bullied that way made me want to keep my identity a secret. The girls blue eyes pierced into my own. "You guys are the worst people to be born" we heard her murmur. Jason laughed at her and grabbed her wrist.  
"Now why don't you mind your own business and scram?" he told her 'politely' i think it was in his language.  
The girl wasn't tall, she didn't even look like she had muscle. She laughed and glared at Jason. "The only one who should be minding their own business... should be you, Jackass!" she yelled a bit too loudly.

"What's going on here!" yelled the teacher that was approaching the corner, instantly we all bolted running off hearing "COME BACK HERE!" behind us. My thought went to that girl never had i seen her in school she was probably new and didn't know the school system.

Naruto's POV  
I could hear a bit of shuffling. "He's gonna be ok, thanks to you there's nothing broken just bruises and maybe some minor cuts on his skin" there was a sigh of relief and then some more shuffling "Hear that! You're ok!" it was a sweet voice, unluckly it was a girls voice, Girls always seemed to hate me the most, but this voice didn't carry an under written statement like other girl's voices who were forced to talk to me. It was all genuine. My eyes opened slowly noticing the white ceiling then slowly traveling to my right was a girl with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes smiling at me. Her smile wanted me to smile back and so i cracked a small smile.

"Sensei! Sensei! I think he woke up!" she squeaked. That was when our nurse Shizune-san opened the curtain and walked towards me with the flashlight in her hand looking into my eyes.  
"He seems tired Kira-San how about you take him home? Sorry if its your first day and can't go to all your classes." she told the girl. The girl nodded and looked at me. "Needed help getting up?" she asked, i didn't dare use my voice so all i could do was nod.

Sasuke's POV  
From the football field where we were taking a small break from running i could see Ino to my right smiling and waving. But then i could also see two blondes leaving the school. The girl from before was supporting Naruto, surely he had to weigh a ton since he seemed like he couldn't walk much and was in pain. My eyes saddened at this thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Ino hugging me on the neck and giving me a passionate kiss. Her tongue grazing my lower lip wanting to explore my mouth. I pulled away "not here" i told her. She smiled and cuddled into my embrace i sighed lightly as the coach called us for a meeting.

Naruto's POV  
The pain in my stomach was bearable for about... three miles out of the school till it started up again. "you can put the seat back you know" whispered the girl who's name i didn't know i was too tired to ask who she was we drove in silence. "So what got you in trouble like that?" she asked lightly. I stayed quiet, not really knowing if i wanted to tell her 'Oh you know my evil twin sister Ino, She told the whole school I was gay" then she'd probably kick me out of her car and make me walk all the way to my house on the other side of the town. That be a big distance and i'd probably die halfway there. The rest of the drive she kept trying to make a conversation finally sighing she looked at me "Were's your house?" she asked.  
"Turn left on Lilian and Carson Rd" i whispered back to her. She smiled at me "Thanks.. and i won't bite you know" she added. I blushed and looked the other direction till the car came to a stop. A car door opened then closed then my door opened "Come on i'll help you inside" she said i got up even with all the pain "No need i can make it inside myself" i whispered "Thanks" almost tempted to run to my house door and leave her there standing like and idiot she was for helping me. I said good-bye and walked straight to my room locking the door. Instantly i fell asleep.

-  
Ok This Is My First Attempt At A SasuNaru Story Be Lenient With Me  
Comment  
Like (heart)  
Help with ideas accepted too~


	3. Chapter 2

*Le Time Skiip Next Daii*

Kira's POV  
I woke up early like i always did. My hair was in a high ponytail. I wasn't wearing my pj's but shorts and a tank top and on the room's floor was a large black coat. I sighed as i picked the coat up and set it back in a hanger in the closet. "Zero's Got to stop leaving things on the floor or my parents are gonna get suspicious. I rubbed my temples and looked at the time. I had enough time for a shower and go to get the blonde Kid, Naruto. Quickly i set my clothes out in the bed and went to shower. My body under the warm water feat like heaven. Smiling i stepped out of the bathroom into my cold room i shivered and started dressing into some gray skinnies, a red shirt with the words Y.O.L.O in the chest area, my black converse, and lastly my glasses and a black beanie on my head held down by some hairpins I was a bit tomboy-ish when i wanted but if i wanted i could dress girly but today was one of 'those' days were i felt sorta like Zero and not Kira. I grabbed my car keys and backpack running down the stairs.  
"Mom! I'm Leaving!" i yelled  
"Aren't you gonna ge-" she started  
"No! I'll be going to go get something with Naruto i promised i'd pick him up!" i yelled back "Bye Mom!" i yelled  
She responded back "Be careful!"

I drove towards Naruto's home and most surely he was there waiting out by his stairs i honked and he looked up. I smiled lightly.  
"Good Morning!" i responded cheerfully he blinked at me  
"Hi" he said simply i sighed  
"You know you shouldn't be scared of me... I don't bite..." i mumbled driving towards a close by cafe  
I stopped and looked at him in the cafe's parking lot  
"Look I wanna be friend really but my request ill tell you in school ok? so for now lets get something to eat!" i grinned  
He smiled lightly "I guess... your not as bad as i thought" he mumbled.

Naruto's POV  
We ate at the cafe quickly and left for school since we were about late... But hey! just in time for lunch. I heard Kira cough entering school.  
"You know... I know your... you know" she said blushing lightly looking down. I tilted my head  
"That im...?" i asked she blinked at me and sat down on one of the benches.  
"I know what way you swing" she responded i blushed  
"B-Bu-but!" i studdered out she laughed lightly  
"Your... that person you were born with told me. She must REALLY hate you" Kira responded glaring at the ground  
"Y-You hate me then?" i asked looking away. I was always used to people finding out and leaving me with no friends other than other special people that did like me the way i was. What surprised me the most was that Kira laughed and shook her head.  
"I don't hate you. Should i? Everyone is different in the world you know. There are no two people who are alike." she said  
"To be honest" she started "I myself aren't... straight." she said i blinked  
"Your Gay too?" i asked her sitting down beside her she shook her head.  
"Not gay but bi-sexual" she smiled "I guess i understand what it feels like to be bullied but... i don't really care what people tell me because everyone has flaws even if my flaws are on my surface they just try to point at them to hide their own flaws too" she said  
I blinked at her  
"You're smart!" i stated and she laughed again.  
"Oh about that request i want to befriends and offer you something" she said "This is from a friend of mine that wants to protect you from others" she said taking out a piece of paper and giving it to me. It was in a shape of a letter and it had my name in gold letters sealed with a red sticker. Kira got up and stretched.  
"I want you to think about it and if you wanna know more... ill give you a ride home today too and if you have questions ill answer them plus... i also have to tell you something too since you're my only friend now" she said smiling.  
To the far right from were we were talking i could see the 'popular' group talking. Kira turned that way and she glared.  
Ino was there and she seemed to be telling everyone something. Probably a lie to make them hate Kira.  
Kira grinned towards them and then turned to me.  
"Remember think about it... and don't let anyone else see that letter" she whispered in my ear.  
"Oh plus we should walk to class together since we have all classes together" she said loudly grabbing my hand dragging me to my next class but soon got separated since she said she needed to talk to the office about a uniform.  
I took that opportunity to read the letter:

Naruto Uzumaki,  
You have been chosen by our leader The Dark Phoenix of Devastation, To join our gang. We will protect you under all costs. you have to believe in us when we say that we are closer than we feel. Kira, as she was the one to deliver the letter to you, has observed you and said that you might require something like this. Do not blame her since she probably hasn't told you the whole story about how she is but is not a part of this gang. You will be surprised by the turn of events. Zero-Sama has also said that she knows you from before. Before you even respond to this letter we just want you to know that we will train you. Since you have been the ONLY person to be chosen by our Mistress, she will want to train you and possibly one day... you will be freed from the life of suffering that you have been going through. Just truly think about it you truly are one of a kind Naruto. Consider this and honor. -Death Trap Gang

-  
I know it kinda made sense when i wrote in on my notebook! i had help from a school friend so kudos to her~  
Oh and since its my first Sasu-Naru it will take time for me to figure out how i will pair them!  
Wish me luck!  
Constructive Criticism is helpful!  
Any ideas are welcomed!  
Heart!  
Comment!  
Share my story~ pwetty pwease~ ^-^  
Gracias~


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV  
I know i did something wrong, i always knew deep down through this facade of a football player. I knew that my once long ago friend was hating me deep inside, even though i had feeling for him.I bully him so he can move on. Even if he loves me, i don't deserve him, and i never will deserve someone like him to love me. Currently i was kissing Ino but my mind was truly somewhere else, her body undermine her shirt opened seeing her white skin, her hair all spread out under me. It only reminded me of her resemblance with the one i truly love. Why was i with Ino...? Was it because she was the closest i could get to Naruto? Was she truly nothing more than a substitute for him? I didn't care... I couldn't care because deep down inside of me i knew very well... That my battle for Naruto's l0ve was over, because i had chosen the wrong path.

Maybe, just maybe if i had stayed by Naruto's side when his secret was revealed, i would be different, i wouldn't care about my image, i would be with him, beside him every step of our life's together, but those are just the 'What If's' of the situation. Yet back in reality... Ino was all i could have, that is closest to my love

Naruto's POV  
I had just gotten home. Kira said sorry in last period about taking me home. The thing was we exchanged numbers and all so later we might go get ice cream. She said something about a meeting. I locked my room door and since my parents were gone for the whole week. I could hear things from my sisters room. I laid in bed plugging my earphones into my iPhone and playing some Nicki Minaj. I took the letter out again and read it over and over. That was until i flipped the envelope over my face and something else fell out. I took it in my hands and looked at the pin. It was a small pin with a fox inside a crystal ball. I was surprised by this because 1.) Foxes are my favorite animal followed by toads 2.) How did she know?  
I laughed to myself and placed the pin into my bag and closed my eyes. The answer to the letter was hard to come up with. Someone actually cared about me. They wanted to protect me. But the thing was. It was a gang what if they made me kill? i didn't like that.

"Arghh!" i ruffled my hair just as my phone vibrated from my back pocket. I looked at the text message.

From: Kira-San  
To: Naru-Kun (kira's nickname for him)  
Aug, 07 4:50pm  
Naru-Kun~ im done with school talking to my teach! Wanna talk about your questions over ice-cream?

I sighed and smiled. I know at first i was reluctant to talking to her. But i mean look at the bright side she stood up for me and took care of me sorta you could say! So i guess were good friends now.

From: Naru-Kun  
To: Kira-San  
Aug, 07 4:51pm  
Course I dont see why not see ya outside my house in 10?

From: Kira-San  
To: Naru-Kun  
Aug, 07 4:53pm  
Hai~ Exactly 10 mins from your house! ^-^)/

I sighed again and got off my music and going to my closet to change from my uniform. I took out a white shirt and some regular jeans. I fixed my hair a bit and grabbed a blue jacket from my closet and put it on only zipping it half way. I looked at my reflection and nodded to myself. I knew what i was going to ask and what my answer was. I placed my phone and wallet into my pockets walking out of my room just as a honk sounded outside the house. Despite the sounds coming from my sisters room i yelled to her. "Ino i'm going out!" i left without a response just as i closed the door i looked at Kira who was smiling at me. "Hey sunshine!" she called and i laughed lightly "You know... about the other days. i'm sorry about my attitude its just i never expected someone to stand up for me." she smiled and hit my head lightly. Even if she was smaller than me she wasn't that short probably about an inch or so smaller and im like 5'7'' so she'd be like... 5'5''? Agh who cares! you all get me!

We were talking on our way. But it seemed that neither could bring up the topic of the card that was in my jean pocket.

Kira's POV  
I sighed internally. How was i supposed to ask him for an answer. I dont know what Zero was thinking!? I mean i admire Naru-Kun for being brave and all but... What can he do in such a violent and almost deadly top 5 gang? He's possibly the most nicest and innocent person i had ever met. I mean come on! He couldn't hurt a mos- ok never mind he killed a mosquito maybe he couldn't hurt a fly! I looked over at him occasionally while driving and smiled at his comments here and there. Currently we were talking about his sister. She intrigued me a bit i mean... they look alike but... they don't at the same time.  
"My parents think i should be more independent that's why they pay more attention to Ino all the time. I mean i dont mind right? But i wouldnt get mad if they asked me about my life once in a while." he said. I chuckled lightly  
"Trust me sometimes too much love rots you to the core. Other times its love that saves you" i responded. Out of the corner of my eye i could see his little gears in his mind thinking.  
"I guess you could be right Kira-San..." he said. I laughed again  
"Just Kira is fine drop the '-san' its kinda making me feel old" i responded lightly he laughed  
"If i drop the '-san' then you have to drop the'-kun' on Naru ok?" I smiled and nodded  
"You just got a deal Naru!" we both laughed and a moment of awkwardness happened i guess we were both thinking on how to start the topic. I sighed and parked outside the ice-cream shop and turned to him.  
"Naruto about the letter i gave you this morning... Could i have an answer?" i asked him. He looked away and out the window. He sighed and walked out the car. I stepped out and he looked back at me  
"First... Kira could you answer some questions for me?" i smiled towards him and nodded motioning on going inside the shop. It was in Zero's district well since we moved she claimed it in the past nights.

Naruto's POV  
We walked inside i could feel some eyes on me and Kira as we walked in. A couple of people there were from school and i could hear them talking about me and Kira. Kira pulled on my sleeve and motioned to one of the tables in the far corner. We sat in the booth as a pretty lady with blue hair came up to us.  
"Gyaa! Kira-Sama! your here! Gigi was bothering me about when you'd get here! anyways the usual?" Kira nodded and laughed  
"Hold yourself together Niiky i'm here with a friend yes the usual and tell Gigi to come out here private business and Naru... what you want?" Kira turned to me and i thought to myself.  
"Do you guys have mango?" the girl nodded  
"Oh is he..." she lowered her voice and head to the table "The new recruit that Zero-sama kept an eye on for a while?"  
Kira glared at her and nodded "Naru this here is Niiky and th-" the back door slammed open and in came in a girl with black hair "-e person who just slammed the door is Gigi her real name's Georgia but she much rather go by Gigi." The girl by the name of Gigi held up her hand with two fingers and saluted me  
"Yo what's up highlighter?" i frowned  
"Highlighter?" i questioned while she pointed to my hair  
"Your hair stands out the most in this place" she responded  
I touched my hair unconsciously and nodded. I guess that made sense. Gigi looked at Kira and bowed lightly while Kira only nodded at her.  
"So Naru ask your questions Gigi is part of Death Trap She's what you could call a second year." Kira smiled and nodded  
Gigi coughed and looked at Niiky "Oh yeah! the orders" Niiky yelled we all laughed lightly. Gigi smiled at us and nodded "Ill go help the dimwit here" she pointed to the struggling Niiky and we nodded

Kira sighed and looked at me.  
"Naru... were friends right?" i nodded  
"Well yeah you kinda stood up for me and even my sister who spreading rumors about you still hand out with me and keep your head high" i responded smiling. She smiled back and then her serious expression returned.  
"I.. have a sickness, well that's what my adop parents call it. It's not serious or death cause and shit like that." she said lowly enough for only me and her to hear. I nodded at her and motioned her on  
"I have a double personality... I mean its not bad right?" I frowned  
"You mean... like you have two people in one?" i asked she nodded  
"I'll show you later about what i mean alright? were going somewhere after here!" she grinned just in time as to when the ice cream got to our table .Gigi looked at us and then she nodded and looked at the time. It was 5:45pm already it didnt feel like time traveled that fast but it did.  
Kira was staring out the window eating her ice cream slowly.  
"Umm Kira can i ask a question? She turned at looked at me and nodded  
"Yeah shoot!" she laughed and waited  
"W-What exactly will i be doing in... that 'group'?" i asked lightly. She thought about it a bit and smiled at me  
"first you'd go through some test to see what year you belong in then after that you help with keeping peace and order, except other times it does get a bit... bloody but its not like killing type..." she murmured grimly at the word 'killing'  
I nodded i guess i could say what my answer was now.

I stood up and looked at Kira extending my hand. "I accept the request" i told her. She smiled at me and stood up shaking my hand "Naruto Uzumaki... Welcome to your new home" she said lightly With that we both walked out with Niiky and Gigi following us and getting into the back seat.

Things whirled around the car at a fast speed. I looked over at Kira who had been silent most of the ride. It was a long ride i mean its been an hour since we left the ice cream shop. It wasnt boring not anything because Gigi and Niiky kept telling me stories about their boss and their missions. I was really nervious about meeting 'Zero-sama' but it was ok i dont mind if i aint what she expects. Suddenly the car stopped. Kira got out and smiled. "Were here Niiky, Gigi take care of Naru for me i gotta go on ahead. Kira ran inside the abandoned looking building.  
We all got out of the car and walked towards the building right when the door opened by itself. I was shocked to see the inside there were tables and food people eating and laughing at the same time kinda like a cafeteria. When the door clicked shut with a loud 'CHUNK' everyone was silent and they got up bowing towards us.  
"Welcome home commander Gigi and Lady Niiky!" they all said at the same time. I looked around then at them both  
"Commander? Lady?" i asked Niiky gripped my arm  
"Were in the table of ten sunshine! meaning were the most respected after the table of ten are the 3rd years then the 2nd years and lastly the 1st years" i frowned lightly  
" I thought Gigi was a 2nd year" Niiky laughed walking up to a long table with ten chairs and one throne in the middle  
"Well she is that's her regular rank but she's also in the table" Niiky took her seat were a blue chair was. Gigi took another seat were a black chair was. I stood beside Niiky waiting for Kira. I really wanted her to come back . Suddenly everyone in the tables rose again. kneeling this time instead of bowing. People with different capes came from behind the curtain in the room. A red headed male, green haired male, purple headed girl, blond haired male, brown haired male and girl, black haired male, and lastly a dark blue haired girl. It wasn't them who i was shocked about... but the last person who came to the throne in the room.

"K-Kira...?" i squeaked

Rah! Finally its here! There will be a contest! ill post the info later Ja'ne lovelies comment/heart/follow~  
Tell me what you think and give ideas if you got any!


	5. Contest!

Alright my readers! i need the following!  
A Red Haired Male!  
A Green Haired Male  
A Purple Haired Female!  
A Blond Haired Male!  
A Brown Haired Male&Female!  
A Black Haired Male! (they are siblings to Gigi basically Twins)  
Lastly! A Dark Blue Haired Female!

Form is as follows!  
Name  
Age  
Looks(pic or description preferably pic)  
Personality  
Likes  
Dislikes  
fighting style  
Position in gang: (they are top ten but what rank 1st 2dn or 3rd years)  
School: (Konoha High or somewhere else?)  
Past:  
How they met Kira and Zero including how they found out her secret

And thats all Have fun and i sure hope to see some!


	6. Red Haired Male! (Gaara)

Name: Gaara  
Age: 17  
Looks: .  
Likes: To be with Neji  
Dislikes: People hurting his friends  
fighting style: Maniac :D  
Position in gang: 3rd Rank  
School: Sunakagure High School (Suna for short)  
Past: Garra met Kira&Zero when she first started the gang in Suna. They recruited Gaara because if you mess with his friends he can get rid of them easily. He shows no empathy or emotion towards Kira&Zero.


End file.
